mafiawarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Neo-Imperium
The Neo-Imperium The Neo-Imperium was first introduced by Zynga during the Dead Man Talking mission as a secret crime ring organization in Brazil. You thought Thomas Chou was leaking information about you to him. Although it seemed it was an informant that infriltated Thomas Chou's organization. At the last mission you are left with a clue Who could be plotting against your Cuban operations? {C In the Cuba In Crisis mission the Neo-Imperium returns as a shadowy organization that was taking control of Cuba in order to establish a New World Order. What we know so far is very limited, they are a large and powerful organization that's capable of taking down any country or previous boss that the player has taken down. The Mafia Wars team seems to be leading the players and community towards the Neo-Imperium symbol and what it might mean or what it tells us about the mysterious organization. In the image of the Cuban Newspaper (see below) the following text can be read: *"General Sandoval has been found dead near the downton district. A mysterious symbol was found on his arm, which is similar to graffiti tags that have been found all over the city. While is is safe to say that this symbol is ... Continued on A3." Also in the image of the Russian newspaper (also below) the player reads: *"The mysterious symbol, likened to an ancient ziggurat, first surface on the streets of San Paulo, Brazil, and then reappeared during the recent cirsis in Havana. It is definitely clear that whatever is behind the... Continued on A3." The Neo-Imperium has an uncanny likeness the the Illuminati, New World Order and Zeitgeist organizations in real life. All three links are to YouTube video that are all recommended watching, if not purely for entertainment. This page was made on March 3rd 8:30PM Zynga time and will be updated with pertanent information about this new Mafia Wars Nemesis as soon as it is released. 300px 300px 300px Dead Man Talking The Neo-Imperium is called a secret Brazillian crime ring organization. We don't know anything else about them. The only thing we know is they are trying to get information about you through Thomas Chou's organization. At the end you wonder who's after your Cuban operations. {C Crisis in Cuba Here we learn the Brazillian crime ring is the Neo-Imperium. They are taking over Cuba in the Global Mission: Cuba In Crisis on February 24, 2011. A direct quote from the Zynga Blog stated {C "In six days, Cuba will be overrun!" A shadowy organization called the Neo-Imperium is secretly working to destabilize the current world order and control all criminal activities throughout the planet. The Neo-Imperium are attempting to overthrow the government and install a puppet leader to establish one of the biggest drug trafficking centers in the world. This is a warning to all Mafia crime bosses that Cuba is no longer safe. It’s time to head to Cuba and complete a series of missions to combat this new organization before time runs out and all players will be locked out from Cuba. You have until March 2 to complete these missions and do all other activities in Cuba. Job mastery in Cuba will be 5X and a new loot item will drop from jobs and fights in this unstable country. There are also new loot items and a 10% cash bonus for Mafia players who complete all the tasks in the allotted time. You’ll need a lot of Politico Corruptos from your Bribery Ring property in Cuba to finish your “Crisis in Cuba” mission. If you’re running low on corrupt politicians, don’t worry. You’ll be able to send Politico Corruptos to your Mafia and request them from your friends through the Gift Page. The “Crisis in Cuba” Mission is available to users level 18 and above. "Go to Cuba now before it’s too late!" -Mafia Wars Blog The Mission was accompanied by 2 new loot items, the Prop 4 ( ) and the Grand Prize Embargo Net ( ). Players could collect 10 Prop 4's a day and once they finished all the mission requirements, they could collect one Embargo Net Zynga also included a 5x Mastery Boost to all Cuban jobs and introduced the Politico Corrupto as a free gift (max 5 a day) so players that hadn't finished the area yet could do so without missing out on the Mastery Rewards, Achievements, Skill Points and Cuban Loot. The player was given 7 days to complete the tasks associated with Cuba. Once the 7 days was over, the Neo-Imperium took over and all attempts to fly into Cuba were halted abruptly with the image seen below and then re-routed to the city that the player attempted to fly in from. There were still a few buggy things associated with Cuba after it closed however. Such as being able to collect from your properties via Mafia Wars Mobile, or still collecting Prop 4's after it was closed. Also Cuban currency is still able to be converted to Las Vegas chips. If you look closely on the newspaper, you can clearly see the sentence "Russian Mob Boss Dead" leading the player to believe that Moscow would be the Neo-Imperium's next destination. Massacre In Moscow Well the newspaper from Cuba was right, the next destination that was going to be overrun by the Neo-Imperium was, in-fact, Moscow. This mission was introduced on March 3, 2011 and acted almost identically to "Cuba In Crisis". The mafia wars blog released another newspaper with the heading Massacre In Moscow Cuba locked down, is Russia next? Perhaps the most interesting thing about the newspaper from Moscow is that Zynga had to change the bottom right quote, that leads us to believe Bangkok is the Neo-Imperium's next target. It originally said "Thai King Deported" as seen on the right, then they changed it to "Unrest In Thailand" seen on the left, due to very upset Thai players shouting about how disrespectful it was to publish that image. It's important to note that Mafia Wars has a very large fanbase in Thailand. Here's a response from the Zynga team about the mix up. Whoopsies! Anyway, in a similar fashion to Cuba in Crisis, Massacre in Moscow also had an item that you could collect 10 times a day from doing jobs or fighting called the Snow Resist Layer ( ) and a single Mission Mastery item called the Snow Cat ( ). Zynga again included a 5x Mastery Boost to all Moscow jobs and introduced the Stick of Dynamite as a free gift so players that hadn't finished the area yet could do so without missing out on the Mastery Rewards, Achievements, Skill Points and Moscow Loot. The player is, again, given 7 days to complete everything they need to do in Moscow before the Neo-Imperium takes it over and we are presented with yet another city that we don't have access to. Upon competion of the mission, the player is presented with the Neo-Imperium logo and a message saying *"You receive a text: "We captured Bassinov. Flee Moscow before it is too late. We are the Neo-Imperium. We will not be challenged by you or anyone." You trace the text to Bangkok." The newspaper obviously states that Bangkok is next, but the player is left to wonder whether or not the Neo-Imperium will move any further than that. Las Vegas and Italy are new cities and I doubt Zynga would remove them or New York (although Italy would be much easier to take over than Russia, from a military standpoint) we will wait and see what happens to our beloved cities. Many players are arguing that this removal of old cities is a deterrant for new players because they will miss out on all the aformentioned goods and skill points. Others think that Zynga is going to replace these cities with newer versions of themselves, much like Manhattan, to give new players something to aspire for. Either way it will be interesting to see how this all shakes down. Battle In Bangkok As expected, the Neo-Imperium headed to Bangkok after they were done with Moscow. With the release of Battle In Bangkok came new information about the Neo-Imperium. On the 411/FAQ page, it states "The Brazilian based crime ring known as the Neo-Imperium is on the move." -Zynga So the player is now aware of the fact that the Neo-Imperium is based in the new city that was announced during the Carnaval Event, Brazil. One can imagine how these stories will intertwine in the new city but for now, we're left with three old cities vanished and one new city coming into play. Again, in an almost exact fashion to Cuba in Crisis and Massacre in Moscow Battle In Bangkok also had an item that you could collect 10 times a day from doing jobs or fighting called the Snake Fang and a single Mission Mastery item called the Coiled Strike. Zynga again included a 5x Mastery Boost to all Bangkok jobs and introduced the Satellite Phone as a free gift so players that hadn't finished the area yet could do so without missing out on the Mastery Rewards, Achievements, Skill Points and Bangkok Loot. The player is, again, given 7 days to complete everything they need to do in Bangkok before the Neo-Imperium takes it over and we are left with only 3 cities left to hang out in. All of them being the "new" style of city. On March 16, Zynga announced that Bangkok will remain open longer. It will stil close but we're not sure when. {C America Under Siege After the introduction of America Under Siege, many players thought that New York would be shut down along with the old cities but this isn't the case as Zynga has too much invested into New York. It serves as most people's "home base" and has many achievements associated with it. Unlike the other missions, America Under Siege did not come with a loot item that you could collect from doing jobs in New York (like the Snake Fang, Snow Resist Layer and Prop 4) this is another sign that New York is here to stay. {C Neo-Imperium Headquarters In Brazil The Neo-Imperium headquarters was revealed to be in Brazil, a new city that Zynga would be releasing. It was released to the public through a collection event called World's Biggest Party. The player had to collect 150 Carnaval Masks through Fighting, Robbing, Gifting and doing Jobs in order to obtain a Plane, the Air Brazil which had great stats at the time and granted the player early access to Brazil. The other items offered along with the event, Pecuna Blowgun, Heavy Assault Squad and Pink Birdeater Tarantula which would later show up as loot items from Brazil. (there was a glitch associated with the inventory of these items. If you obtained 1 or more of each through the World's Biggest Party, they would show up as seperate items when you collected the same one's from Brazil) All of Brazil's missions are related to taking down the Neo-Imperium and it's supporters, backers, members and squads. Visit the Brazil Missions page to familiarize yourself with the major players in the Neo-Imperium's crime syndicate. During these missions you will travel through all regions of Brazil. Each region has a boss fight. There are 5 boss fights (Lieutenant Emilio Sandoval, Pablo Alvares "The Dockmaster", Capitão Tinto, Mrs. Maria Rosa, Lucas Sousa). Each of these Neo-Imperium bosses grant you a Mastery Reward up till Ruby. Betrayal In Bangkok As expected, Zynga was about to close Bangkok. They remade a mission about a takeover in Bangkok that also had an item that you could collect 10 times a day from doing jobs or fighting called the Iron And Silk and a single Mission Mastery item called the Dragontongue. Zynga also included the 5x Mastery Boost to all Bangkok jobs and introduced the Pirate as a free gift so players that hadn't finished the area yet could do so without missing out on the Mastery Rewards, Achievements, Skill Points and Bangkok Loot. The player is, given 7 days to complete everything they need to do in Bangkok before the Neo-Imperium takes it over and we are really left with 3 cities left to hang out in. Insurrection In Italy You took everything they called their own. They're back with a vengeance and some new allies - the Neo-Imperium. All of Italy is up in arms, and you're their target. Beat them at their own game and walk away with your head held high before Italy is locked down. The tables have turned yet again for the Italian mafia bosses. Although heavily protected, the latest reports claim that the prominent members of the mob families were found dead. Italy witnesses collateral damages of these violent crimes with skyrocketing death tolls. The crime scenes reek of the Neo-Imperium. The police are helpless to intervene. Zynga again included a 5x Mastery Boost to all Italy jobs so players that hadn't finished the area yet and could do so without missing out on the Mastery Rewards, Achievements, Skill Points and Italy Loot. The player is, again, given 7 days to complete everything they need to do in Italy before the Neo-Imperium takes it over. Category:Neo-Imperium Category:Missions Category:Dead Man Talking Category:Cuba In Crisis Category:Battle In Bangkok Category:Massacre In Moscow Category:America Under Siege Category:Betrayal In Bangkok